Saving the Seal
by Vulcan22
Summary: Dante must keep the demon army general imprisoned or face the consequences. rated for violence and language. please r&r and i will do same 4 u.
1. Dante

I do not own any DMC characters please don't sue.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
8:00 AM-Marodigm City  
  
The sun rose on another day in the city of Marodigm. It seemed as though it were going to be another dreary day of the sun's fruitless struggle to be seen from behind the unwelcome veil of clouds. As the sun rose, the small amount of light that found a clear path to the street crept slowly up Main Street, turned left onto Mara Drive, and spilled into a dead end known as Hellfire Gate. Standing at the end of Hellfire gate was a building. This particular building was very interesting, though only with reference to what it contained inside. The outside was not very impressive at all; it was squattish, squarish, and made mostly of wood. The windows were dark with years of grime. In fact, the only way one could tell that the building was still being used at all was the sign. It was a neon sign, twisted into big, loopy letters which spelled out the words Devil May Cry with a picture of a scantily clad woman holding a gun. Aside from that, and the black motorcycle with the flame decal parked in the front, the building looked abandoned.  
  
The inside was, indeed, interesting, yet modest. It, too, was made mostly of wood. There was a rack on the wall which held a few small swords, and another, much bigger rack which held another, much bigger sword. This sword was red, and sometimes green, with the blood of its past victims. It seemed organic, almost as though it were watching whoever was observing it. There was an eye painted on it, or was it painted? It looked so real... Next to the sword was a gun rack with two pistols on it. Both pistols had a name engraved into their barrels: one said Ebony, the other, Lucia. In the middle of the room were a wooden desk with a phone and a few papers on it, and a chair.  
  
In the chair sat a man. Not an exceedingly handsome man, nor exceedingly muscular. In fact, he was fairly thin, and of average height and build. He was pale, very pale, almost pure albino white. His hair, as white as his skin, cascaded down to the base of his neck, further accenting his fiery, blood red eyes. He wore a black armored vest over a white shirt with a red overcoat on top. He also wore black cargo pants and black boots that reached up to his knees. He seemed to be exactly the type of person who would be fast and dextrous. At the moment, however, he was being neither fast nor dextrous. In fact, he was sitting in his chair, with his feet crossed on his desk, asleep.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
He woke with a start, looking around for the source of the noise which had awakened him. By the time he had positively identified that noise as his phone, it had been ringing for a good minute and a half. Disoriented, tired, and annoyed, he answered the phone in the way that he felt would best convey to the caller the fact that they had just woken him from a very enjoyable nap.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes is this Dante?"  
  
"Who's asking?"  
  
"A potential client."  
  
"Fair enough. Does this client have a name?"  
  
"Kara. Kara Feros."  
  
"And what is it you want, Kara Feros?"  
  
"I seek your help. There is no one else who can help me."  
  
"What," Dante asked, "do you want help with?" He knew what was coming.  
  
"I need assistance locating and destroying a demon."  
  
Surprise, thought Dante, can't anyone do anything for themselves anymore?  
  
"Alright, I'll help," Dante sighed.  
  
"Good. Go to the Blackstone bridge tonight at midnight. I will meet you there."  
  
"Fine, but how will I know...hello?...hello?"  
  
She had hung up. Dante sighed again, got up, and began getting ready. He strapped a sheath to his back and put a small, sharp rapier in it, and strapped on his his holster and put in his two pistols, Ebony and Lucia, in it. He went outside, got on his motorcycle, and headed towards the Blackstone bridge.  
  
Hey wat ya think? please r and r and i will do the same for you. this is my first fanfic. i will be adding chapters soon. i know the first one is slow, but it will pick up i promise. 


	2. A Tense Meeting

Disclaimer-i dont own any DMC characters. Don't sue me.  
  
A thanks and a big hug to Sharon for helping me get this story up.  
  
Sry these chaps. are short, but they will get longer and better...i promise. If they dont, u can shove rabid, starving weasels down my pants.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
12:00 midnight-Blackstone Bridge  
  
The sun had lost its battle with the clouds and it had begun to rain heavily on Marodigm city. Lightning flashed, thunder roared, a man, Dante, walked purposefully along the bridge, battling the elements. He struggled under one of the tall bridge supporting towers. It didn't help much; the wind was so strong that it blew the rain under the tower anyway. He waited.  
  
In the distance, he could see two pinpricks of light...headlights. They moved steadily closer to him. Soon, he could see the large black limousine as it pulled up to him. The door opened and a hand beckoned him inside.  
  
He sat down on the black leather seat and looked around. The interior was lined with red velvet. The floor was carpeted in a deep blood red. The mini bar was opened to reveal small bottles of expensive cognac and bourbon.  
  
Across from him sat a woman. She was thin, shapely, and tall, dressed mostly in black leather. She had an ominous look about her, almost as though she were more than she looked. In fact, she seemed almost familiar to him, but he couldn't quite remember from where, even though he was sure he had never met her before.  
  
"Hello, Dante," she said. "I am Kara Feros. As you know, I have requested your assistance with a demon. If your reputation is at all accurate, this should be no trouble for you at all."  
  
"It had better be worth my time," Dante said, unenthusiastically, "because don't need some little girl hiring me to do menial tasks like taking out some small, pathetic imp."  
  
"Don't worry, even if you dislike this task, I'll make it worth your time."  
  
"Really? And how, may I ask, do you plan to do that?"  
  
"By paying you two million dollars."  
  
Dante considered this. Two million dollars, he thought. I guess i could use the money, and I need something to do.  
  
"Fine," Dante said. "Give me the details."  
  
"Millennia ago, there was a great war," Kara explained, "which shook the very foundations of Hell itself. Originally, humankind was enslaved by the demon Chronius. As you know, your father, the demon Sparda, led a human rebellion and overthrew Chronius. To ensure that Chronius would never return, he sealed the demon deep within the pits of Hell. To do this, he embedded his legendary sword, which he called Sparda, after himself, in the entrance the the pit where the demon was sealed. Since then, Chronius has been searching for a way to escape. Recently, one of the demons who remained loyal to Chronius removed the sword, and now the seal is degenerating."  
  
"But the seal is in Hell," Dante protested. "How could it possibly affect us?"  
  
"Dante, you know Chronius' influence will affect our world too. In fact, if he finds a way to enter our world, chaos would ensue. The entire human race would be enslaved again. I know that you don't want that to happen, so please, Dante. Please help me."  
  
She's right, He thought. Damnit. I always have to save the human race.  
  
"Alright," said Dante. "You've got yourself a deal: one dead demon for two million dollars. Where do I start?  
  
"There is an old military base that has been showing signs of demonic activity," Kara said. "You could try there."  
  
Before she had finished her sentence, Dante was gone 


End file.
